Tickled Pink
by annamoore
Summary: Sam takes Cas clothes shopping now that he's human. Cas makes some unorthodox clothing decisions that lead to some decidedly M rated situations back at Fort Winchester. Warnings for m/m smut, rimming, blow jobs, and anal sex.


**A/N: Hello guys, just a short Sastiel oneshot for you :) warnings for m/m sexual times, rimming, blow jobs and anal sex. **

In any given case that the Winchester's followed, there were a certain amount of sureties.

1) Dean would use the phrases 'son of a bitch', 'awesome', and 'crap'.

2) They would have to stay in a shitty motel, and

3) Sam handled the emotional stuff.

After taking one look at Castiel, a whole five days after he had fallen, still swaddled in his dirty trenchcoat and sporting those big, blue eyes that made him look so damn vulnerable, Dean had promptly decided that their new human cohort fell under the column of 'emotional things' and therefore 'things that Sam had to deal with.'

Cas had stared up at Sam when he walked in the room, all trusting-confidence and barely repressed emotions, and Sam forced a smile and offered his hand to help him stand.

"Hey, buddy." He began. "How would you like to come shopping with me today?"

"I'm not hungry," Castiel muttered. That was something he had learned after the second day, when he had passed out after complaining that 'his stomach was going to explode'. They had taught him that it meant he was hungry, like that heavy feeling behind his eyes meant he was tired, and that aching in his legs meant he had to sit down.

"Not for food, we were going to maybe buy you some clothes?" Sam offered gently.

"I have clothes," Cas said, his eyes narrowing, holding up an arm slowly as if showing Sam the completely covered arm.

"Yeah, but you have to change your clothes every day now." Sam reminded him. "And shower," he added. "And I'll teach you how to shave." He gently scrubbed a finger down Cas' cheek, where a dark brown scruff was covering the lower half of his face.

"Ok," Cas still sounded unsure, so Sam helped him to his feet with his outstretched hand and didn't mention when Cas didn't let go straight away.

That was just something new about human Cas, he seemed almost starved for human contact.

"_You can keep your gay, hugging angel away from me."_ Dean had said, still upset about the whole Sam-nearly-dying thing, clearly having some kind of gay panic now that Cas kept wanting to brush fingers over his face when they were watching television.

Sam decided not to mention that it was actually Cas and Dean that 'shared a more profound bond.'

"We'll be back in a bit, Dean!" Sam shouted in the direction of the lounge, receiving an affirmative grunt and feeling glad that his older brother wasn't sitting in the main area, teasing Sam about the fact he was leading Cas to the car by their linked hands.

sSs

The shopping centre was fairly empty when they got there, employees lazily stacking shelves and secretly texting. Sam led Cas straight to the men's section, picking out some jeans and a few shirts, asking Cas' opinion and getting almost-answers in return, eventually giving up and just picking out what he thought would look good on the ex-angel.

When they got to the next section, Sam had to fight a blush from his features because _yeah, _they were going to need to get Cas some underwear.

Problem being, of course, that if Sam went anywhere near that damn section and actually _picked out_ the stuff that would cover _Cas' junk_ well…

Let's just say Sam was having a hard enough time keeping his mind out of Cas' pants as it was.

Not that it was his fault, to be fair. After enough college experiments to give him the internal brand of '_bisexual_' and the realisation that, yeah, Cas was an attractive guy – well, it was just human nature, really. Cas was the closest thing he had to a friend. The guy he had spent the most of his life with that wasn't Dean.

So Sam just cleared his throat awkwardly and offered a little smile.

"Hey Cas, how about you pick out a few pairs of underwear and meet me over in the shoe section?" Sam suggested.

"Sure," Cas nodded and walked into the underpants section, leaving Sam to take a few deep breaths and then go try and work out what size Cas would be. Boots or sneakers? White or black or brown?

He had been skimming the shelves for perhaps ten minutes when he became aware someone was standing behind him.

"Sam?" Cas' voice was tentative, and Sam turned around to face him and promptly dropped the pair of shoes he had been holding. "I have chosen some underpants."

Sam's mouth was dry, and the only thing going through his brain at that moment was _lace. _

_Pink, lace, bows, frills, Jesus _fucking_ Christ. _

"Um," Sam managed, looking back up to Cas' face to find that he had narrowed his eyes, cocked his head slightly to the right, that panicked expression that said '_have I done something wrong?' _bubbling to the surface.

"They're fine, Cas. They're great. If you like them." Sam said quickly, grinning as he grabbed the armful out of Cas' grip and deposited them into the trolley, trying to ignore the affirmative nod Cas had directed his way. "Now how about you help me pick some shoes for you?"

The shop assistant, to her credit, didn't even _ask._ She did give Sam a sideways glance before scanning through the twenty pairs of ladies panties in varying shades of pink, red, green, blue and white, but then she was asking 'credit or cash' and bagging the items with the flair of someone who had been doing this job a while.

"Thanks," Sam said, trying to inject as much meaning into the word as possible. She just nodded, perhaps she had seen worse.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam made sure to jostle the panties bag to the bottom of the pile as he walked through the house to Cas' room, helping him to put away all of the clothes he had bought.

"Did you want to have a shower now, Cas? Maybe get changed into some of your new clothes?" Sam suggested. Cas nodded, smiling like it was the best idea he'd ever heard and selecting a shirt, a pair of sweats, and a –_ for the love of Christ – _a _s_atiny pair of pink panties.

Sam walked into the bathroom in front of him, fighting down the blush and stepping into the shower, turning a few nozzles until a comfortable temperature was streaming out of the head.

"Is that ok?" Sam asked, and Cas slipped a hand into the stream before nodding.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas said, his voice small. A lot of the bravado he had had faded away in the wake of becoming human, and Sam knew that feeling too well – feeling outcast, like he was something _other._ Like he was turning into something he couldn't fight.

"Hey, it's no problem Cas. What are friends for, right?" Sam gave him a lopsided grin and a brief one-armed hug before vacating the bathroom.

After twenty minutes he started to worry.

At twenty five, he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Everything ok, Cas?" Sam called

"Yes thank you, Sam." Cas had called back, sounding perfectly fine.

So the guy apparently liked having long showers. Sam decided to let him have this thing, and when the water finally turned off after thirty-five minutes, he let out a slightly relieved sigh.

Then the knock on his door sounded.

He warily crossed to the heavy structure, cautiously turning the handle and peeking out at what greeted him.

"Sam, I don't think these underpants fit correctly." Castiel informed him.

Sam was speechless.

Castiel was… a fucking _vision. _

His dark hair was mussed, dripping steadily onto his bare shoulders. His skin was uneven tones, all darker tan with paler torso, the dark hair on his arms and legs slicked with water and his nipples hard from the frigid air. And then there was the panties.

Form fitting in every way, clutching to his hips in sweeping lines of _pink_ and cupping his flaccid cock in a delicate grasp, the dark hair trailing down to the little bow that marked the middle of his navel. God it was filthy and obscene and _delicious._

Sam tugged him in the door and slammed it closed before Dean could see him.

"How do they feel, Cas?" He asked, his voice breathy, his cock stirring in his pants.

"They're… tight." Cas said, reaching down to adjust himself slightly, his breath stuttering on his lips with the movement.

"Did that feel good?" Sam asked suddenly, voice lowering, seemingly unable to filter thoughts to words anymore.

"Yes," Cas breathed, looking up to Sam with that cluster of emotions in his eyes: confusion, lust, fear, curiosity.

"Sam," Cas said unsurely, and he looked down. Sam followed his gaze, taking in the flawless chest, peaked nipples and then – _oh god_ – Cas' half-hard cock, now tenting the panties obscenely, a wet patch staining the material slightly darker around the top of his penis.

Sam stuttered a shaky breath out of his nose, thinking that this was _wrong_, he wasn't going to take advantage of his friend like this.

"Sam, when… when the pizza man touched the babysitter." Cas was speaking in a tone even lower than his usual sex-voice, Sam made himself pay attention. "Was he… was he doing that to show that he loved her?"

"It's complicated, Cas," Sam managed, wishing that _Cas_ wasn't talking about _porn_ whilst wearing _tiny pink panties_. "But, yes, in a way."

"Sam…" Cas trailed off, and Sam saw his cock twitch, and _god_ his mouth was starting to water. "I would die for you, I would give anything for you, does that mean that I love you?"

"Yeah, Cas." Sam breathed. "I love you, too." He offered, trying not to make it sound like a big deal, trying not to inject those words with the heavy feelings considering he had only really ever said that sentence to a whole of four people in his life.

"Would you, I mean, would you let me show you that I love you?" Cas asked, stepping a little bit closer to him. "Like the pizza man?"

Sam swallowed loudly, looking down in time to see Cas' twitching cock make its way to fully erect, the tip of it pushing against the elastic band of the panties, the wet patch spreading, and the only answer Sam could give was an incoherent moan, dropping to his knees to nuzzle against Cas' crotch, breathing in the heady scent of him, letting his lips drag lazily over the taut material before pausing at where the material was darker and laving his tongue.

Cas made a surprised kind of noise, hands twitching at his sides for a moment before burying themselves in Sam's hair, tugging harshly against his scalp as Sam mouthed along Cas' satin covered cock, pausing to lap his tongue over Cas' balls as well.

"_Sam,"_ Cas' voice was wrecked, his hips making these aborted thrusted motions that made Sam's head spin.

Sam tugged the panties down, so his dick was free and the elastic was pushed under his balls, and Sam took one sparing moment to hope that this was what Cas wanted before he sealed his lips against the smooth head of Cas' cock.

He tasted like salt and earth, and Sam eagerly lapped at the slit before sinking further down, trailing his tongue along the vein and then bobbing back up again, lapping more precum from the head.

"_Sam, _please, let me touch you." Cas begged, his hips pushing forward and his hands trailing over Sam's shoulders to tug slightly. Reluctantly Sam stood, allowing Castiel to cup his face and bring Sam's lips down to his.

The kiss was unexpected, all harsh lips and the random burn of teeth, the stubble of Cas' jaw scraping against his own. It slowed, pushed into something more, a gentle colliding of lips and a slip-slide of tongue that made a groan bubble from between someone's lips and be captured by someone else's.

Sam broke off to mouth down Cas' jaw line, biting a hickey into the shower-soft skin.

"Sam, can I try…" Cas broke off, trailing his hands around to the front of Sam's jeans and cupping his erect cock pointedly.

"Yeah, Cas, yeah." Sam breathed out, helping him to undo the belt. Before Sam could slide his jeans down, Cas was unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the plaid off his shoulders and running fingers over his pecs and abs, muttering something that sounded like '_beautiful'_, before resting his thumbs in the indents of Sam's hips.

It was then that he pushed Sam's jeans to the floor, taking his boxers with him and dropping to his knees, making Sam gasp with the visual of _Cas_, with his hair mussed and his lips kiss-swollen, his ass cupped by pink satin and his engorged cock slick with Sam's saliva.

"_Cas,_" Sam managed to moan before Cas was licking an experimental stripe up the underside of Sam's dick. He suckled on the end of it unsurely, taking it gently into his mouth and exploring the shape with the tip of his tongue, nursing carefully against the slit and humming when precum beaded against his mouth.

"_Fuck,"_ Sam whispered when Cas continued licking, lifting Sam's cock so he could suck gently on his balls and lap at the skin around it. A whine punched its way out of Sam's throat when Cas' eager tongue found his hole, and upon learning this reaction Cas immediately took hold of Sam's hips and spun him, pushing him over slightly so Sam was braced against the door, his jeans pooled around his ankles, his ass presented outwards.

He had a fleeting thought of _what_, before Cas' tongue was back on his hole, flitting across the edges before his mouth was suckling, his tongue probing inside and Sam was making these panting noises, feeling the scratch of Cas' beard against his thighs when Cas pushed in further, pressing his tongue deeper, fucking Sam with his mouth.

"God, Cas, fingers." Sam gasped, and Cas must have grasped that concept somehow, because then Cas was pressing little kisses to the base of his spine and one finger was pushing against his spit-slick hole, sliding in and twisting slightly and Sam groaned, feeling his legs shake.

"Does it feel good?" Cas asked, his voice breathless with arousal and curiosity.

Sam forced his body to work, pushing himself up against the door and turning to face Cas, pinning his wrist to keep one finger inside of him and groaning slightly at the new angle.

Sam pulled Cas closer against him, feeling their cocks bump together and accepting Cas' tilted face with a brief kiss before he sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva and then skimming them down Cas' naked back. When he reached the edge of the panties, he pushed them to the side, finding Cas' clenching hole and gently circling with one finger.

"Want to feel?" he asked carefully, and Cas nodded, pushing back against Sam's hand as Sam carefully inserted the tip, pulling a gasp from Cas.

He worked the finger in to the knuckle, pushing against the resistance, searching briefly until Cas spasmed against him, his finger sliding out of Sam in favor of clutching desperately at Sam's shoulders.

"Prostate," Sam offered by way of explanation, carefully working a second finger in and hooking them both in the direction of Cas' prostate again.

"_Sam_," Cas whispered, his hips moving carefully to fuck himself back against Sam's fingers and _Jesus Christ_ if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Sam I want you to make love to me," Cas whispered, shameless in his request, staring up at Sam with those loving blue eyes.

"Yeah, of course Cas." Sam said quickly, tugging Cas upwards so he could hook his legs around Sam's waist, and then Sam carried him over to the bed, gently laying him on his back without disconnecting his fingers, carefully pushing them in and out.

"I'll need… lubrication." Sam said quickly. "And a condom."

"Hurry," Cas replied.

Sam did.

It was moments later he was drizzling the cool substance against his fingers, whispering a quick _are you sure_ before pulling the panties off completely – a shame, but there would hopefully be other times – and pushing two fingers back into Cas, who accepted him beautifully.

"God, look how open you are for me Cas. So beautiful." Sam whispered against the skin of his collarbones, scissoring his fingers and then pushing in a third. "Taking this so well, going to look so gorgeous on my cock."

Cas squirmed and groaned his agreement, pushing down against Sam's fingers and staring at Sam's face.

"You ready?" Sam asked huskily, and Cas answered by hooking a hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulling him in for a long kiss, tongues pushing against each other and teeth dragging against swollen lips.

Sam lifted Cas' legs, took hold of his dick and dragged it against Cas' hole, feeling the catch on the rim, feeling the slickness of the lube and the warmth of Cas' body.

"Do it," Cas whispered, and Sam gave a low groan as he slowly pushed in.

Cas kept his eyes open, mouth dropping into a little 'oh' with the initial burn. Sam thrust in all the way, waiting until he was seated before he leant down and peppered kisses against Cas' forehead.

"Ok?" Sam asked,

"Yes," Cas replied, hooking his ankles into the small of Sam's back and pressing insistently. So Sam pulled back and then slammed back in, and Cas let out a long groan that Dean must have been able to hear in the lounge room.

The rhythm was soon set, Sam pulling out carefully and pushing back in, this gentle rhythm of give-take that was so much more real than any other college experience.

This was here, this was _now._

This was Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord, having his first human experience. This was a broken man being comforted, a sick man becoming healed, this was the joining of two imperfect wholes and Sam couldn't stop panting, couldn't hold on tighter when Cas started moving in tandem with him, their gentle pace bringing his orgasm slowly and steadily, building inside him so that he could gasp out Cas' name and brush cautious fingers over his erection, tugging a few times and then feeling the spill between them, spasming muscles around his cock forcing his orgasm out of him in a blow that almost felt violent.

They collapsed together, skin sticking, muscles protesting, lips still seeking each other's and kissing softly and slowly until they eventually parted, smiling sleepily at each other.

"I love you, Sam." Cas whispered earnestly, and Sam beamed back at him.

"Love you too, Cas." He said, grinning and moving to find his tissues to clean the sticky mess between them.

There was a knock on the door and they both started, staring with dawning apprehension.

"Hey Sammy? I think Cas used all the friggen hot water, do you mind if I-"

The door handle started turning and the tumultuous screaming of '_No Dean don't open the door!' _ from Cas and Sam had the door suddenly slamming closed.

"Jesus you two alright I'm not opening the door." Dean said defensively, and Sam and Cas shared a glance in the long pause that followed.

"Were those…" Dean started, paused, tried again. "Were those _panties_ on the floor, Sam? Do you have a girl in there?"

"No Dean, it's just me." Cas replied.

"Oh," Dean said, and then: "_Oh." _

And then: _"Holy shit." _

Sam decided that he was a hundred percent okay with handling the emotional stuff if it meant that

1) He got to creep his brother out

2) He got to have kinky sex with an ex-angel, and

3) Cas let him join in whenever he went for one of this marathon showers.

"I guess we'll have to get you some new underpants that fit, huh?" Sam said as he fell back on the bed, tossing a few tissues at Cas.

"It's ok, Sam." Cas replied, smiling. "I like the ones we got."

"Me too, Cas." Sam said with a laugh. "Me too."


End file.
